Entre sueños y promesas
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Esperaba que estar siempre juntos contase como una promesa de eternidad, aunque aquel tipo de relaciones siempre iba mas allá de las palabras. AliMor


No, Alibaba no me salió OoC, es solo que lo estoy narrando como esta actualmente en el manga (mi fangirleo no es normal) de hecho hice este fic solo para ser feliz, necesitaba hacer algo mas de mi otp por esta semana que son canon. De todas formas si no leen el manga pueden leer el fic, prometo que no tiene spoilers.

Solo quería aclarar eso por si acaso.

**Disclaimer:** Magi pertenece a Trolltahka, verdadera bruja de Al- sarmen (?)

**X**

El mundo de los sueños era siempre desconcertante, sin embargo, aquella noche iba a niveles que jamás hubiese imaginado. No era usual que pesadillas invadieran la mentalidad del ex-príncipe de Balbadd... Aun así le sorprendía la calidad del sueño que mantenía.

La paz lo consumía con dulzura, impregnando sus nervios con aliviante tranquilidad, desde la muerte de su madre jamás se había sentido tan liviano y protegido.

¿Cómo era aquello posible? Fácil es la respuesta: dejo que aquellos delgados y fuertes brazos, que siempre han estado a su disposición, le rodearan con ternura toda la noche hasta la apertura del sol.

No era la primera vez que dormía con la pelirroja, más si la primera que era capaz de sentir las llamas abrazadoras de sus sentimientos tocándolo tan intensamente, y no podía negar que podía acostumbrarse a ello.

Si bien era fuerte, su cuerpo resultaba suave y cálido, y no había nada que mejor compensara su falta de palabras que aquel lenguaje corporal tan natural de la chica; los tímidos mimos sobre el cabello rubio, la manera tierna en que lo rodeaba por completo, y no olvidemos el hecho de no soltarle ni por un instante compartiendo el momento solo con la luz del firmamento nocturno.

De algún modo ahora era incapaz de sentir temor o duda como usualmente ocurría, el barco rumbo a su ciudad natal apenas le quedaban unas horas de viaje antes de llegar a tierra firme, y por primera vez en su vida, era capaz de analizar la situación desde otro punto de vista ¿y cuál era problema si, a fin de cuentas ya no lo necesitasen? Después de todo había conseguido un lugar al cual se ajustaba bien, quizás ese lugar no era fijo y siempre estaría en constantes problemas, pero mientras su _nueva familia_ estuviese con él, no había necesidad de lágrimas.

De hecho, la adaptación sería lo que menos tiempo le tomaría, para variar… realmente eso era algo nuevo.

Sin embargo, aún no se sentía preparado para salir de la pequeña habitación del barco, en primer lugar porque no sabría como mirar a la fanalis a los ojos ¡es decir, no era simplemente su amiga! Al menos ya no, y aunque ella habría hecho algo así en cualquier otro momento para calmarlo, ahora bajo su perspectiva todo aquello había cambiado. Conocía las razones por la que lo hacía, o al menos se las imaginaba, y no podía negar que eso le hacía tremendamente feliz ¡¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo?! De hecho, aun se cuestionaba como no había llegado a aquellas conclusiones por si mismo mucho tiempo atrás… quizás se hubiese ahorrado de muchas molestias, además que habría podido disfrutar desde antes aquél sentimiento extraño y agradable de su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que él creía posible.

Por otro lado, los sueños de la chica en cuestión se orientaban hacia un lugar completamente opuesto; si bien era la persona más feliz de todas por haber logrado conseguir la respuesta que quería sumado a que pudo tranquilizar a su príncipe favorito en el mundo con un abrazo, aun no estaba consiente de que estaba ocurriendo, no del todo al menos.

Su maestro intentó darle una pista, pero ambos eran personas sumamente torpes a la hora de expresarse, quizás si no fuese un tópico tan difícil habrían logrado entenderse mejor, mas el mayor sabía que tenía las de perder si ella misma no comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El sueño giraba entorno al rubio y cierto pequeño magi amigo suyo, que ahora estaba a kilómetros de distancia. Podía ver la grandeza que les rodeaba y un pequeño reino lleno de gente feliz ¡que visión tan útopica! No era porque fuese su amiga, estaba segura que la realidad sería así cuando ellos pudiesen al fin tener el poder en sus manos, harían a miles felices, ella incluida, y saber que siempre podría estar a su lado… le llenaba de una satisfacción indecible.

Porque eso era de lo único que estaba segura: quería estar por siempre junto Alibaba, no importa qué, mientras estuviesen juntos sabía que nada malo podía pasar, porque se tenían el uno al otro ¿era aquél un sentimiento tonto? Al menos a ella le hacía feliz.

El radiante sol del alba fue el único capaz de abrir los ojos del mencionado, quién se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa; ya no era el único aprisionado en un par de brazos, él mismo también rodeaba con los suyos el cuerpo a su lado, quién dormida, mostraba una sonrisa tan tierna y natural, que acabó por sonrojarle de maneras nunca antes vistas ¿desde cuando ella era tan hermosa? Bueno, desde siempre suponía, solo había pasado desapercibido bajo su mirada de fuego… y aun así eso solo la hacía aun más perfecta.

A sabiendas de que aquello no podría durar para siempre, sobretodo porque nada porque odiaría que alguien mas entrase solo para avisar que estaban ya cerca de arribar, con todo el dolor se separó de la menor, observando un notable cambio en sus facciones, como de quién no quiere ser soltado o despertado. Quiso entonces regresar a la posición en la que se encontraban hasta hace unos instantes, sin embargo no fue capaz, por lo que acabo por alejarse un poco, en busca del aire suficiente como para poder hablarle de nuevo en el momento que sus joyas carmín se abriesen de nuevo a la realidad.

Y ahora ¿qué? ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿Buenos días? ¿Quizás un abrazo? Se despeino el cabello en búsqueda de una respuesta que simplemente no llegaba, eso era un tanto problemático.

Luego de asumir que absolutamente nada vendría a su mente terminó por resignarse y volver a la habitación… que ahora se encontraba vacía ¿a dónde habría ido? Temía hacerla pensar que no agradecía el consuelo nocturno así que corrió en su búsqueda, solo para encontrarse con ella solitaria en la proa, sostenida por una de las tablas observando al horizonte. En su interior agradecía que nadie más en la tripulación hubiese despertado aún.

Llegó a su lado a sabiendas de que los sentidos de la menor ya le habrían indicado que estaba cerca de ella, la chica sin siquiera inmutarse le dedicó una mirada que podía leerse claramente como un saludo matutino, él simplemente se sentó a su lado, sintiendo como agradable y reconfortante la brisa marina que chocaba contra su piel.

- Creo que nos despertamos demasiado temprano

- No me lo parece, en cualquier momento los demás también saldrán, después de todo ya estamos cerca

- Es cierto… M-Morgiana

- ¿Hmm?

- G-Gracias… por el abrazo – el sonrojo en la mirada del mayor era evidente, un signo que la chica simplemente tomo como muestra de vergüenza, a ella misma le ocurría en muchas ocasiones

- Mientras halla podido dormir tranquilamente, no me molesta

- Vale… entonces dejame hacer algo por ti

- ¿El qué?

- No quiero ser el único aquí que no de nada, quiero decir… si algún día no puedes dormir ¡déjame abrazarte! No sé si funcione del mismo modo, porque yo no soy suave como tú, pero espero poderte ayudar también – eso solo hizo que la mirada de la chica terminase en el piso, mientras sus mejillas algo infladas tomasen el mismo tono rojizo de sus ojos -¿Eso esta mal acaso? ¿T-Te incomoda?

- En lo absoluto, es solo que ud siempre encuentra la manera de animarme incluso si no es con un abrazo… de igual manera, si es necesario se lo diré – la respuesta lo enterneció y alegró a partes iguales ¡era imposible no adorarla! En un impulso estúpido levantó su rostro, pero no buscando asustarla o incomodarla, solo beso su frente con todo el amor que fue capaz de demostrar

- ¡Prometo dar todo de mí para animarte, Morgiana! De hecho no… ¡Prometo que si estás conmigo por siempre, jamás estarás triste! Por mi honor así será –se inclinó ante la muy sorprendida y enrojecida fanalis, antes de correr en dirección contraria - ¿entonces, a comer?

- … Claro – se bajo para seguirle los pasos, no estando del todo segura de que ocurría, pero si sabiendo que hasta ahora, ese era la promesa mas dulce que le habían hecho en su vida.


End file.
